


IzuMina Week 2018

by LilacDreamSage (TheMistyDarkPrincess)



Series: IzuMina Week 2018 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/M, Fluff, MinaDeku Week, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Izuku, Possible OOCness due to first time writing these characters, Thank you for the over 1000 hits!~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/LilacDreamSage
Summary: My contribution to Izumina week, which is going on on Tumblr (MinaDeku Tumblr) from the 19th of February to the 25th, with a special prompt on the  26th.~The prompts:Monday: Adult/ Pro AU, Tuesday: Childhood Friends AU, Wednesday: Fantasy AU, Thursday: Dorms, Friday: Project Partners, Saturday: Family, Sunday: Same Hairstylist, Monday Special: Pokemon.Hosted by these lovely people:quirkquartzmaggieboneso





	1. The Fun of Trying to Date as Pros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday: Adult/ Pro AU

There was something about working with one agency, and your girlfriend working at another.  There was also something about when you had plans for a date and someone, or someones in this case, decides/decided right then and there that they wanted to participate in villainy.  That is what was happening at this very moment.

“All I want, for once, is not to have a distraction or interruption on our date nights!  I can barely get a day off that matches yours!”

Mina shouted as she sent a harmless, but effective, acid towards the ankles of one of the villains that she and Izuku had ended up running into on their way to their restaurant date.

“Crime doesn’t take days off.”

Izuku responded, though the tone was a mix of annoyance and straightforwardness, as he sent a kick towards the the villain that was closer to him.

“Well, they suck, and I want compensation!”

Mina jumped out of the way of an incoming fist headed towards her from the villain she had just injured the ankles of.  The man was clearly favoring the appendages, though it looked like he had burns and not corrosion.

“You bitch!”

The man shouted, only to end up flying as Izuku and Mina changed targets, and he found himself at the receiving end of a Smash.

“Don’t call my girlfriend that!”

He snapped after he was sure the other had come to a stop in his travels caused by the punch.  The man was groaning, and Izuku walked over to give the man a smile that promised pain if he didn’t comply with what he was about to say.

“And don’t call a lady that ever.  Would you call your mother that?”

The man shivered at the smile, and the tone the Hero was using, shaking his head at a fast rate while his partner-in-crime went scooting to a stop next to him.  The man had acid burns on his shoulders and knees, and was whimpering.

“Zu-  Deku, are you on this again?”

Mina asked in good humor as she walked over to where Izuku was standing.  The man in question placed a foot on the villain he had been talking to and looked over at the woman who was approaching the other villain on the ground.

“On what again?”

Izuku asked innocently, causing Mina to giggle, though she glanced towards where the crowd was, and where the police were arriving from.

“That whole thing about respecting women.  Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you believe in equality, but you need to let a girl prove herself a little too.”

She responded, and Izuku’s face fell slightly, the words hitting him hard.

“I did it again….”

He pouted, taking his foot off of the villain it had been on when a police officer walked over to take the man into custody.  Mina nodded, though she gave him a sweet look in response, her hand (which has been stationed in front of the other villain in order to make him think twice about getting up) lowering to her hip.

“I think I still blame your overthinking brain and the talk your mom gave you when we started dating.”

She said, patting Izuku on the shoulder.  Izuku groaned and covered his face.

“I feel like I’m a sucky boyfriend….”

He muttered, and Mina frowned at that.

“You are _ not _ .”

She said, uncovering his face and making sure he was looking at her.

“You’re just trying to balance out everything still.  The older generation had one way of thinking, this day and age has another.  You’re a little more old fashioned in some ways than most.  I think you’re just going to have to take what your mom said with a grain of salt.  I’ll tell you think as many times ass you need to hear it.”

Izuku gave her a lopsided grin then.

“What would I do without your understanding?”

He asked, and Mina gave him a teasing grin.

“Suck at dating?  Offend possible girlfriends?  Not have as fun a life as you are right now with me being in your presence?”

She responded cheerfully, and once again Izuku covered his face with a groan, this time though it was one of embarrassment.  The emotion only grew as he heard the cameras going off due to the paparazzi.

* * *

It was yet another date night, and once again there was another villain that had decided that this day was the perfect time to interrupt the day.

“We barely get a date night once a month.  Why do they do this?”

Izuku groaned as he watched the police take the villain he and Mina had taken down into custody.

“You’ve said it so many times it might as well be a mantra Zu-zu.  Crime doesn’t take days off.”

Mina responded, though she was pouting too, her eyes caught on a tear in her skirt.

“Aw man.  I liked this one.”

She muttered with a huff and Izuku looked down at the same tear Mina was talking about.

“I could sew that if you want?”

He offered, and Mina looked up at him with bright eyes.

“Could you?”

She asked, and Izuku blushed deeply as he nodded.  Then Mina paused before her face split into a grin.

“My my, is the infamous Deku inviting me over to his apartment?”

She teased, and Izuku turned an even darker shade of red.

“Mi-...  Pinky.”

He whined and then he pouted as Mina playfully punched him in the shoulder.

“Relax, I’m just teasing.  But in all seriousness, are you inviting me over?”

She asked, and Deku nodded.

“Probably safer to stay in tonight than try and continue to have this date night out.”

* * *

It had been over a month since Izuku and Mina could have a date night.  Not that they expected to be able to have a normal one anytime soon since villains loved to interrupt their precious little time together.  However, that seemed to lead to the scene that was occuring at the moment.

“Zu-zu?  What are ya doing here?”

Mina asked, tilting her head in confusion as she saw her boyfriend standing in the entrance of her hero agency.

“I figured date night could be us teaming up in actual costume for once.  Figured it would be the only way we would be able to see each other otherwise.”

Izuku answered with a boyish grin, which looked adorable on his more mature face since all it did was take a few years off of his battle worn look.  Mina blinked a couple of times at this, then started to turn lilac as she suddenly registered her co-workers catcalling at the scene.

“D’awwwww, to be young again.”

One of them teased, and it was more than enough to add crimson to Izuku’s face.

“Go ahead Pinky, your lover boy obviously wants to spend time with you.  Nothing like bonding over getting bruised together to grow a relationship.”

Mina’s boss called to her from their office, not even bothering to come out since they could hear everything going on outside.  Now Mina’s face was creating new colors with how deep her blush was.

“You guys suck.”

She huffed, trying to hide her embarrassment behind mock anger.  Her co-workers merely laughed.  To try and move things along, Izuku cleared his throat, and though clearly still embarrassed, he held his hand out to Mina.

“Shall we go, Pinky?”

He asked, and Mina smiled widely as she took it.

“We shall Deku.  Let’s go kick some ass~!”


	2. Oblivious Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday: Childhood Friends AU

Izuku blinked up at the ceiling of the UA gym, trying to piece together how he had ended up on the floor.  From somewhere off to the side, the rest of his class seemed to come to a pause, which was something that must have pissed of Kacchan because he was shouting up a storm at the person he was supposed to be sparing with.

“Oh my gosh,  Zu-zu!  I’m so sorry!  Are you okay?”

Izuku blinked as Mina’s face appeared above his, her face twisted with worry.

“Yeah, I’m fine.  You really took our outside training to heart huh?”

The boy responded, fighting back the blush that seemed to have started taking residence on his face whenever he was around the girl he had known since they were little.  Mina gave a little embarrassed laugh then moved back somewhat so that she could offer him her hand.

“Yeah…  I may have gotten a little too into this spar.”

She admitted, though smiling as Izuku took her hand and allowed her to help him up.

“I think my head can tell.”

Izuku responded, rubbing at the sore spot on the back of his head, where it had met the mat.  Mina’s eyes widened in worry.

“Oh crap!  How hard did you hit the mat?”

The girl moved to swipe away Izuku’s hand in order to replace it with her own and feel for any sort of bump.  Izuku’s face did set itself ablaze then.

“Mina, I’m fine!  We should get back to sparing before Aizawa-sensei gets mad.”

He said, trying to shake the girl out of her worry, a smile on his face as the girl gave him a hard glare.

“I know that’s a lie.  We hung out with Katsuki for a long time before I moved remember?  I know for a fact that he didn’t hold back on his punches.  I also know that you have an insanely high pain tolerance.  Shut your mouth and let me worry.”

She said, actually going so far as to put a finger in his face like a scolding mother.  Izuku groaned, but then smiled.

“Thanks for your concern, but really I’m fine.”

He said, taking the finger in his hand and lowering it from his face.

“If you two are done flirting, you can either continue sparing, or Izuku can go to see Recovery Girl.  You’re holding up the class.”

Aizawa’s voice said from beside the two, cutting into their little moment and making the two teens jump.  Izuku, realizing that he was still holding Mina’s finger, let it go quickly and fought the urge to hide his face in his hands as he felt all the blood in his body trying to take residence in his cheeks.  Mina didn’t look any better, her face a dark shade of lilac.

“Sorry Sir, we can continue.  Right Mina?”

Izuku looked over at the girl, who shook her head.

“Nope, you’re going to see Recovery Girl.”

She responded, and Izuku found himself sagging in defeat.

“But I’m fine.”

He insisted again as the girl shook her head and grabbed his wrist.

“I’m going to make sure he gets to the infirmary.”

She informed Aizawa, who waved them off with a slightly annoyed but understanding look, then turned to tell the others to get back to work.  With that done, Mina started to drag Izuku towards the doors that lead out of the gym, passing by the mat where Katsuki was sparing with Kaminari.

“Hey, when the hell are you two going to kiss already?  You two are so obvious that it’s fucking painful!”

The blond shouted at them, while the other blond let out a squawk and moved to dodge the punch that was headed for his face.  Izuku and Mina, both, stared at Katsuki like had lost his mind.  Kaminari, the poor soul, dodged another punch being sent at him, then decided to add his own two cents.

“You’re both so oblivious!  It’s obvious you-...  Gah!”

“Shut up the fuck up Pikachu!  You have no right to talk!”

Katsuki growled as he made to kick the electricity user.  Kaminari ended up flying back somewhat comically at the blow.  Izuku and Mina, decided then that they should just continue onward to their destination, trying to avoid looking at one another as they did so due to their thoughts being on what Katsuki had said.

* * *

“You’re lucky that it you didn’t get a concussion.  As it is, you did get quite the knot on your head.”

Recovery Girl said with a sigh, as she gave Izuku a quick kiss to his forehead.  Izuku rubbed the back of his neck at the same time Mina fidgeted in place.

“Please be careful from now on.  This isn’t a real case scenario.  You don’t need to go all out, no matter what Aizawa says.  That man doesn’t even know what practice means sometimes.”

Recovery Girl then patted Izuku on the shoulder gently.

“You’re all good to go.  You can return to class, but tell Aizawa that I’m excusing you for the rest of today.  I don’t want you back here today, you hear?”

Izuku nodded sheepishly as he thanked the elder woman, who merely waved it off and handed him some gummies.

“Off you go you two.”

She said instead as she waved Mina and Izuku out of her infirmary.

* * *

As the two walked back to class, Mina kept sending Izuku sideways glances, of which the other was completely unaware.  Her mind was back to going through how long she had known the other.  It was back when they were tiny that they met, maybe it was in kindergarten?  Maybe it was at a playground.  But she had met this wonderfully adorkable boy back before they had developed their quirks.

She, Izuku, and Katsuki would play with each other, hardly being able to separate from each other's sides long enough to make new friends.  Then Katsuki gain his quirk.  The blond who was once her and Izuku’s friend became something of an egoist.  Not long after that, Mina, herself, gained her quirk.  Izuku was quick to point out how her looks, which she had been born with, worked perfectly with her quirk, and that it made her so much cooler in his eyes.  Katsuki tried then to her involved more with the kids he had broken away from her and Izuku for.  But the one thing that never happened, was Izuku himself gaining a quirk.

Of all the things the boy was picked on for, it was the fact that he had the joint in his pinky toe that concluded he was never going to get a quirk.  Katsuki became a bully, and Mina, once so happy with her friend group, had to become the protector for the cinnamon bun she had grown up with.  The boy was teased, beaten, and bruised for something that nature did to him, and Mina could not stand for that.

But then Middle school came and everything changed.  Because her parents were preparing for the birth of a new baby sibling for her, Mina and her family had to move from the tiny house she had known all her life, and she was going to be going to a different middle school than she had been planning to go to.  She was leaving Izuku alone with Katsuki and probably more people who would torture the poor boy over his lack of quirk.

Sure, the two of them were able to keep up via text, and maybe have a day where they could meet up every once in a while, but that didn't stop her heart from aching and the tears she shed every time she came home from and outing with the other.  He would always seem to have some new healing bruise.  But then something seemed to change in her friend.  She started to notice that he was getting toner, more fit.  And that was before she got the shock of her life upon the obtaining of her acceptance letter, and attending the first day of school.

“Mina?”

Izuku’s voice cut into the girl’s thoughts as she blinked and turned attention fully to the other.

“What’s up Zu-zu?”

She tilted her head in question at the others worried look.

“You're being really quiet.  It's kinda disconcerting.”

Izuku responded and Mina have a slightly nervous look at that.

“Sorry, sorry.  I guess I got caught up in thought.”

“About what?”

Mina stared at the concern that was now on her friend’s face.  She gave him a smile then.

“Just about how far we've come.  How far you've come in particular.  It's amazing to see the changes that have occurred with you since we were little.  You're amazing Zu-zu.  You never gave up on being a hero, and now look at you!”

She said, then she turned her gaze forwards as her cheeks began to turn lilac.  Maybe she had gone to far with the praise, but she couldn't help it.  There was a distinct fuzzy feeling that came with knowing Izuku and watching him as time went on.

“I'm…  Not really that amazing Mina.  Not by myself anyways.  I've had help along the way.”

Izuku’s voice was soft as he responded to what she had said, thus drawing her attention back to the boy.  He was smiling at her.

“I’ve made awesome friends who are there to back me…  And I have you being there since forever to keep me going.”

Mina actually covered her face this time to hide the coloration her cheeks had decided to take.  There was probably a little squeal that came with it.  The bright smile that went along with Izuku’s words was just precious and also hurt her eyes.  She was also sure she was going to cry because of the words.  This just added to how much she wanted to stay by Izuku’s side for as long as fate would let her.

“Mina?!  What’s wrong?! Did I say something wrong?!”

Izuku asked, spazzing out upon seeing his friend cover her face.

“If you two are going to flirt, do so when you're off campus.  Since your back, get in here and start observing.”

Aizawa’s voice interrupted anything Mina could have said in response to Izuku’s panic, signaling that they had reached the gym again.  Both teens bit back yelps and instead said quick “yes Sir”s, entering the gym.

It wouldn't be until later, that they would realize they had unconsciously agreed they had been flirting when they had answered Aizawa’s order.


	3. The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday: Fantasy AU

It was a week ago that ten-year-old Izuku and his mother had moved to their new village, and Izuku was pretty sure that he was the only one not adjusting well.  They had left their last village because of the bullies who had tormented Izuku, and also because his father had moved further away for work and the money was getting to them slower than it needed to.  That meant that it was easier to just move and rectify both problems at once.  

Here, in the new village though, he was still rather alone, seeming to be a misfit because his stature didn’t allow for him to play some of the games the other kids in the village did, nor did it make him look like he could help in the fields.  His mom had already made friends with some of the village women, going out to their cottages to have tea with them, which left him to try and find something to do, mostly reading.  He could tell his mother worried about him, since when she came home she would ask him what he had done while she was gone, and would look sad when he answered that he had finished x number of books that day.

Today was different in many ways though.  Another year had passed, making Izuku eleven, and today, some of the kids from the village actually came to his door when his mother had left, and asked him to come with them on an adventure.

* * *

“You...  Really want me to come with you?”

Izuku asked, staring in surprise at the group of three that were standing right in front of him.  The leader of the group, a blond with red eyes (and the main bully of the three when he decided to be mean), growled in response to the question.

“I just said that we did you Deku.  Are you coming or not?”

Izuku blinked a few times before he shook his head quickly.  Maybe the other boys had decided to be nice today, and he really didn’t want to waste this kind of opportunity.  The blond, Katsuki if Izuku remembered his name correctly, huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Then hurry up and come out already of your house already!”

He snapped, and Izuku’s eyes widened.  The boy quickly slipped on his sandals and grabbed his set of house keys, slipping out the door moments after.  He stopped briefly to lock the door behind him, and slipped his keys into his pocket before turning to Katsuki and his group.

“Ready!”

He chirped, tone excited and nervous.  Katsuki once more rolled his eyes, his nose scrunching up in annoyance before relaxing as he stormed off, the other boys following him immediately.  Izuku, not wanting to be left behind, ran after the three, wondering what they would be doing today.

* * *

“Umm…  I don’t think going in there is a good idea.  My mom and I were warned to avoid these woods when we first arrived.”

The group had arrived on the edge of the woods that bordered the village on its east side, and Izuku was quick to realize that the block of trees was the thing he and his mom had been told not to traverse unless there was a dire need.  Exploring for fun was not a dire need.

“Don’t be a wimp as well as a Deku.  There isn’t anything wrong with these woods.  The rest of the villagers just don’t want us kids to get lost in them.  We won’t though, because I know these woods!.”

Katsuki boasted, while his friends praised him, and taunted Izuku from beside the blond.  Izuku flinched into himself somewhat and fidgeted, but when Katsuki and his friends started into the woods he followed not wanting to be left behind.

The woods were sporadically lit, the treetops covering patches of earth leaving no way for sunlight to reach it.  Around the group of four, birds chirped and animals rustled here and there, nothing seemed out of place really.  This did nothing to calm Izuku’s nerves though.  The boy felt as though the group was being watched, and he was sure that if he mentioned it to Katsuki, he would be laughed at.  So while the group marched forward, he glanced around trying to figure out where the feeling of being watched was coming from.  There were so many places that it could be coming from, and once or twice he was sure he saw something moving from the corner of his eyes, but there was nothing he could pinpoint immediately.

“Hey, I think I see a lake!”

One of the boys shouted, soon after Izuku was sure he had seen yet another sign of movement in the woods.

“Yeah, it’s the perfect place to swim.”

Katsuki said proudly, gesturing towards where the water was coming closer into view.  Izuku gulped at the word swim, it wasn’t that he didn’t know how, he just wasn’t very good at it.

“Let’s take a dip then!”

The other boy who was in the group said, already stripping to his boxers.

“That’s why we’re here!”

Katsuki once again asserted his authority into the conversation.

“I think I’ll sit this out.”

Izuku said, stopping a little ways away from the edge of the lake.  The three boys turned to look at him when he said this.  Katsuki scowled at that and narrowed his eyes.

“Why are you backing out?  I did this so that you would be included.  I figured this would be something even a Deku like you would be able to have fun with.”

He snapped, and one of his friends walked over to grab Izuku’s arm.

“At least put a foot in the water or something.”

He said, dragging Izuku over to the edge.  Izuku tried to squirm his way out of the hold.

“I really don’t want to!”

He yelped, and the boy gave a huff before letting go of Izuku’s arm to push him forward.  Not expecting the sudden push, Izuku lost his balance, and with a panicked cry, he splashed down into the water.  Quickly, he resurfaced and began moving his hands in what could only be a doggie paddle.

“You’re kidding!  The Deku can’t swim?”

Katsuki shouted, staring at Izuku trying to keep himself afloat while grabbing for the edge of the lake.

“Hey!  That wasn't very nice!”

A female voice suddenly gurgled/shouted from behind Izuku, and the boy watched as the other three boys began to pale.

“It’s a demon!  Run!”

One of the boys shouted, and then he took of screaming.  The other boy followed after, crying as he did so.  This left Katsuki alone with Izuku and the unknown female.

“Tch, thanks for the sacrifice Deku.  We finally found a use for you!”

Katsuki said, voice slightly trembling with held back fear, as he too took off running.  Izuku, in the panic of the moment, had stopped paddling and found himself sinking under the water before he could fully comprehend what had happened.

* * *

“Hey!  Are you alright?”

Izuku coughed, rolling onto his side and expelling the water that had been in his lungs.  Once he was done with that, he opened his eyes to look at who it was that had spoken to him.  Above him, a relieved face could be seen, though there was something about it that didn’t look one hundred percent human.

“Oh thank the Gods.”

The face disappeared from his view.

“He’s okay Mina.  You were quick enough.”

Izuku groaned, and he felt himself trying to push himself into a sitting position to find out where he was.

“Whoa!  Take it slow man!  Don’t know why I’m telling you that when you can’t see me…  But I’m being serious!  Let me help.”

The face was above him again, but a little further away from his, like the person was about to help him up.  He then found hands under him, confirming his thought.  With another groan, he found himself sitting against a tree trunk facing the lake.  His eyes glanced at the person who had helped him up, noting his ears were slightly elongated, and there was an aura around him that just seemed to scream earthy.

“Kiri, he looks super dazed.  Are you sure he’s okay?”

The female tone Izuku remembered from earlier asked, tone worried.

“He’s fine.  If he wasn’t I would have asked Kaminari to give him a shock.”

The one that was dubbed “Kiri” responded, giving the girl he was speaking to a thumbs up.  Izuku glanced in the direction that “Kiri” was looking and but back a gasp of awe at who he saw.  There, sitting on the waters top, was a girl with glowing pink skin, curly pink hair, and golden eyes.

“He was lucky you got to him when you did Mina.  I thought that you weren’t allowed on the surface all that often.  Your dad’s a bit protective isn’t he?”

“Well…  I’m the only Gwragedd Annwn for this pond.  Everyone else in my family is Water Elementals.  He’s afraid I’m going to run away with a human.”

Izuku blinked his eyes a couple of times.  He was probably going crazy, but he was sure that he heard the words water and elemental together.

“Um…  Excuse me….”

He spoke, trying to get the attention of the two still talking.  They continued on as though he hadn’t said anything.

“Excuse me!”

Izuku tried again, this time gaining the attention of the two in question and making them jump.

“Holy crap!  He can see us!”

Kiri yelped, backing up to where he almost fell into the lake.

“First human in awhile who can without us wanting it.”

Mina added, her eyes trained on Izuku, her head tilted.

“And one that is actually super cute, around our age, and not insanely burly.”

“Mina!  Mina no!”

Kiri said, interrupting the girl as she giggled at the blush that crossed over Izuku’s face.

“But Kiri…  Let me have my fun!  It’s not like he’s going to come back in the woods after this experience.”

Izuku’s blush faded, and instead he focused on the two.

“Who are you two?”

He asked, and Kiri shook his head, but Mina smiled at the question.

“We’re Fae!  I’m a Gwragedd Annwn.  Kirishima here is an Earth Elemental.”

The girl chirped, and Kirishima let out a groan.

“Why do you do this?”

He asked, but he looked at Izuku and gave him a weak smile.

“Nice to meet you.  I’m Kirishima Eijiro.  As Mina said, I’m an Earth Elemental.”

He introduced himself, then Mina moved to the edge of the lake to be closer to Izuku.

“And I’m Ashido Mina!  You’re super cute for a human!”

She said, and once more Izuku blushed brightly.

“Um…  T-Thanks?.”

He stuttered out, before clearing his throat.

“I’m Midoriya Izuku.  I’m…  Human.”

Mina giggled at how shy he sounded, and the redubbed Kirishima shook his head.

“Um…  Are you the one who spooked Katsuki and his friends away?  And pulled me from the water?”

Izuku asked Mina, suddenly hit with the fact that he was sopping wet, and that it was getting cold because the sun had started to go down at some point while he was being saved.  Mina nodded, her cheeks puffing out with annoyance.

“They were so rude calling me a demon.  How would they like it if I called them that instead?”

She huffed, and Izuku bit back the giggle that wanted to escape him at the comment.

“Mina got you out of the water, then I did CPR and got you breathing again.”

Kirishima said, jumping into the conversation.

“And I hate to break this conversation up…  But I don’t think humans are supposed to shiver that violently.  And it’s late…  Humans go to sleep at certain times right?”

Izuku jolted at the elementals words, his eyes widening.

“My mom is going to be worried!”

He yelped, suddenly able to jump to his feet via adrenaline.  Kirishima and Mina’s eyes widened at the motion.  Izuku paused then and looked at the two.

“Can one of you lead me to the entrance to the woods?”

He asked, embarrassed.  Kirishima and Mina shared a look, then Kirishima looked back towards him.

“I can.”

He said, then he started to walk away from the lake and towards the woods.

“Follow me.”

The elemental boy smiled at Izuku, and Izuku nodded, though he felt the need to flinch away from the shark teeth the other boy had.  From the lake, Mina watched as the two walked away with a sad sigh.

“Well dang…  There goes a chance at another friend.”

She muttered, then she sunk into the lake.

* * *

Contrary to Mina’s belief, after that day Izuku would come back into the woods to visit.  When Kirishima had come back from dropping the boy off, he had said that the boy’s mother had said she was never letting him out of her sight again.   This lowered her hopes even more than they had been lowered.  But then about a week later, Izuku was back to visit her and Kirishima.  The two had been surprised, but when they found out that the woods were now a sort of refuge for him, they welcomed him with open arms.  They could see the bruises that were on his skin, which he informed them were from Katsuki and his group of friends.  After time, Izuku became a good friend to them, and they decided it would be okay to introduce him to Kaminari and Sero.  The group became extremely close, always hanging out…  But then Izuku started to come less and less to the lake.  Kirishima would talk about how he and Izuku had met up from time to time, but Mina hadn’t seen him in more than a week.

“Why is he avoiding me?!”

She snapped one day, upset that she hadn’t seen her friend in a while.  The group had been hanging out for years by this point, having reached the adult ages of their own particular species.

“He isn’t.  He’s been busy.  The humans found out that he was coming to the woods and would stop him.  We just happen to be the ones he can talk to more often.”

Kaminari said, and Kirishima, being the man that he was, began to reprimand him for his lack of tact.

“Cheer up Mina.  He always makes time to see you.  He knows you’re not allowed to leave the lake.”

Sero said, patting the woman on the arm as he gave her a smile.  Mina gave him an upset pout in response.

“But it’s been at least three weeks now.”

She groaned, a hurt look crossing her face.

“He was always able to make once a week, once upon a time, but it’s like he’s just given up.”

The woman crossed her arms and tried to hide the pain her heart was giving her.  Sero’s smile turned to one of sympathy.

“You’ve really fallen for him haven’t you?”

He asked with a sigh, and this drew the arguing two’s attention.

“I can’t help it.  He doesn’t see me for what I am.  Doesn’t judge me for how I look.  He treats me like I’m a human.  I would love to know what it’s like to be a human with him.”

She said, a pout on her face as she turned teary eyes to the edge of the lake.  There was the sound of something hitting the ground right afterwards.  Everyone’s attention turned to where the sound had come from.  There, standing somewhat close to entering the lake clearing, was Izuku.  The man’s face was a bright shade of red, his eyes wide, and he looked like he was holding his breath for some reason.

“Izuku!”

Mina yelped, surprised to see the man she had been talking about.  Izuku opened his mouth to say something, only to break into a coughing fit caused by him choking on his first inhale of oxygen.  Kirishima made his way over to him and smacked him hard on the back.  Once the coughing fit was done, Izuku tried to speak again.

“Mina…  Do you mean that?”

He asked, and Mina had it confirmed one hundred percent then that he had heard her confession.

“What does it matter.”

She asked, voice taking a huffy tone due to the fact that she still felt hurt over him not coming to visit for three weeks.

“I uh…  Well….”

Izuku stuttered, bending down to pick up the basket he had dropped on the ground.

“Then I didn’t have the guys keep a secret for nothing?  And this basket doesn’t carry useless items?”

Mina turned her gaze at her friends, all of whom looked away as soon as her eyes looked at them.  She then looked back at Izuku and narrowed her eyes.

“What’s in the basket?”

She asked cautiously.  Izuku blushed, gulping silently as he walked closer to where the woman was.  Once he was close enough, he removed the handkerchief that had been covering the baskets content.

“I found an old legend…  And…  Well….”

Izuku waved his hand at the contents of the basket.  There was cheese and a loaf of lightly baked bread.  Mina looked up at Izuku then, her face breaking out into a grin.  But Izuku wasn’t done.

“I promise to never lay a hand on you in the way of harm.  I’ll treat you with respect every day we are together.  I promise to shower you will all the love you could ever ask for.  I’ve even already had the talks of violence being my punishment should I hurt you from the guys.”

Mina found tears in her eyes then.  Reaching forward, she placed her hands on either side of Izuku’s face.

“You are such a dork.”

She said, but her voice was happy.

“I would love to be with you.  You didn’t even have to follow the legend you found for the items.  Any items would have worked, as long as they were from the heart and met certain conditions.”

She said, then she nuzzled her nose against his.

“Now…  Are you to meet my father?  He has to approve of you first.”

She asked cheerily, pulling away and sinking slightly into the water in her excitement.  Izuku let out a little squeak and tried not to faint.  It would be worth it though.  If he was accepted, he would be able to be with the woman he had fallen in love with, probably long before this point.  Probably the day she saved him from drowning…  The day they had first met.  He would be with the most beautiful, kind, fun person he had ever met.  And…  In a way…  He guessed that after all this, he could thank Katsuki for being the factor that brought him and Mina together (not that he would ever say it to his face).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folklore for the Gwragedd Annwn:  
> [Here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gwragedd_Annwn)


	4. We Aren't Dating! (But really...  They are.): Dorm Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday: Dorms

The first time the two had been asked if they were dating, Izuku and Mina had been sitting on the same couch in the common area, huddled together over a history textbook.  Mina had been having trouble with a part of the homework they had been assigned, and Izuku was the only one around when she collapsed in defeat groaning about how she didn’t think she was going to be able to complete it.  Being the kind-hearted person he was, Izuku offered to help her, and that was what led to the girl pressing close to him as he stuttered through what he was trying to explain.

* * *

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!  When did this happen?  Mina when did you and Midoriya start dating?”

Kirishima asked, surprised by the scene he was greeted with as he entered the common room, having just gotten back from a workout at the gym.  The two in question jolted apart and stared at the redhead like he was talking about an alien species.

“What?  Midori and I aren’t dating.”

Mina said, tilting her head in question as she blinked through her confusion.

“I…  Mina needed help with her homework for history!  I was just pointing out ways for her to remember the information and what she needed in order to complete the work.”

Izuku added, waving his hands back and forth in front of him, obviously flustered.  Kirishima raised an eyebrow at the explanation, then looked at the pinkette.  Mina looked like she was still confused as to why anyone would think her and Izuku were dating.

“Okay.  Hey, mind if I crash your study session?  I need help with the history too, and Bakugou said he wouldn’t help me this time.”

Izuku’s blush died as he gave the other a smile.

“Sure!”

He said, grateful for a change of topic.  Mina turned her attention to Izuku then and seemed to contemplate something, but then she turned her attention back to Kirishima and smiled.

“Sure the more the merrier!”

* * *

The second time they had been asked if they were dating, Mina and Izuku had decided that they were going to try and get to know each other a bit more.  Izuku had brought up the fact that they hadn’t really hung out or talked all that often, and figured it would be a good idea for them to do something together in order to rectify that.  So with some planning, the two set up a game system (from Mina’s room) and connected it to the TV in the common area.

* * *

“Wow!  Mina when did you and Izuku start dating?”

Kaminari asked, his eyes blinking at the scene he had entered in on while he was on the way to the kitchen.  Mina had her hands over Izuku’s, guiding him through what buttons he needed to use in order to play the game.  The two, once again separated with a jolt and stared at the one who had spoken.

“Why do you think we’re dating?”

Mina asked, once again confused as to why someone would think she was dating the classes resident cinnamon bun.  Kaminari opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by Izuku making a distressed sound.

“Ashido-san, what am I supposed to do here?!  My health is super low!  How do I heal?  You never explained that!”

Mina glanced at Izuku, then the game.  Her eyes grew wide.

“Oh crap!  Midori, hit the select button!”

“This one?!”

“No!  The other button in that area!”

Kaminari’s eyebrows raised as he watched the girl retake one of Izuku’s hand in her own and guide it to the button in question.

* * *

The third time was when the class had decided to have a movie night.  Gathered together on a blanket blanket on the floor, those who had agreed to the movie night were subjecting themselves to a horror movie.

* * *

Izuku gave another whimper as he hid his face in the closest shoulder available to him, which happened to be Mina’s.  He hated horror movies, but he had decided he wasn’t going to ruin anyone elses fun, since the movie that was currently playing seemed to be the popular choice of all of those in attendance.  Mina, eyes glued to the TV, was patting the boy on the top of the head with a bit of a giggle.

“Okay, the scene is over.”

She said, making the boy look up before the characters started to scream again and his face reburied itself in the girl’s shoulder.  Mina gave a sigh, but smirked and patted his head again as he whimpered at the sound of a chainsaw from the movie.

“You two are so cute together.”

Hagakure said from beside Mina, making the pinkette look over at her.  The invisible girl was in a posture that made it look like she was squealing, her pajama sleeves about where they would be if her hands were covering her mouth. 

“Why is it that people think me and Midori are dating?”

She asked, and Izuku made a choking noise.  Hagakure’s arms dropped to her side with a screech of:

“You mean you aren’t?!”

Izuku then started his flustered mumbling about how they were just friends, while Mina shook her head and turned lilac.

* * *

There were many times after that, mostly full of denials and violent blushing from both parties.  There were also many times when their classmates would shake their heads and sigh at the amount of denial and how oblivious the two were.  But there was one time that stood out due to how different it was.

* * *

Aizawa had seen a lot as a teacher.  He had seen whole classes come and go, mostly by his hand.  He had seen disasters and battles.  He had seen his students go through the awkwardness of first relationships.  So him walking into the 1-A dorm and seeing Ashido Mina curled up on Midoriya Izuku didn't really shock him.  It did, however, make him sigh and look towards the ceiling.  Did some deity out there find it amusing to put him in situations like this?

Walking over to the couch the two students were asleep on, he bent over and shook the two awake.  Two sets of eyes opened tiredly, the blinked in unison.  Stepping back some, Aizawa watched as his two students bolted up and apart like they had been burned.

“Good to know you’ve stopped dancing around each other.  It was distracting you both from your school work.  I hope I don't have to give you to the talk, and that you both know to use protection right?”

Aizawa deadpanned watching in silent amusement as the two students both made sounds of strangled embarrassment and tried to outright deny that they were dating.

“You can fool your fellow students as much as you want, but you have pet names you use with each other when you think no one is around.  I've also seen you sharing a kiss here and there when you thought no one was watching.  I'm literally only mostly blind, not fully blind.  I notice things.”

Izuku and Mina sunk into the couch at the same time, red and lilac respectively.

“I KNEW IT!  PAY UP EVERYONE!”

A sudden shout from the familiar voice of Hagakure shouted, causing the two to sink even further down and hide in each other's shoulders.  Might as well now, the class just found out anyways.  Aizawa, feeling accomplished in stirring up some mischief, headed to the stairs to go to his room.


	5. The Valentine's Day Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday: Project Partners

Izuku sat with Mina sitting in Katsuki’s usual desk, both looking at the same sheet of paper.  Present Mic had given out an English project that was to be worked on with a partner.  The partners were chosen at random, each person reaching into a box their teacher had brought with him and picking out a number.  Izuku had pulled out the number two, and had waited until someone said that they had the matching number.  It turned out, as fate would have it, Mina was the one who picked his matching number.  So now they were staring at the sheet given to them, trying to figure out which topic they were going to form a conversation for.

“Are these really the options?”

Mina asked as she looked over the list once more, face wilting at some of the topics.

“These are the only ones that Present Mic gave us….”

Izuku said, also a little unsure about the topics.  As it was close to Valentine’s Day, the man had decided that the conversations would all have something to do with helping a friend make chocolate, or asking someone for date ideas.

“I think he’s forcing his lack of love life onto us.”

Mina’s tone was teasing, but her face was still miserable.

“And I already suck at English, so this is going to suck doubletime for me.”

Izuku opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again as an overzealous shout interrupted him.

“I dare you to say that again you perverted fuck!”

Katsuki was standing and pointing at Mineta, growling and causing mini explosions in his hand.  Izuku gave a nervous laugh.

“At least we aren’t in a situation like that?”

He asked, and Mina nodded.

“At least there is that.  So!  Midoriya…  Which topic do you think you would be able to do well?”

She asked, obviously trying to change the subject, even if she was pleased with the fact that Bakugou was currently swearing out 1-A’s resident perv.  Izuku looked over the list again and tilted his head.

“I think I would be good at explaining how to make chocolates.  We could actually make some so that we have a better grasp of what everything is?  But that’s up to you!  You’re also part of this, and I want you to be comfortable with what we choose.”

Mina tilted her head at the suggestion, scrunching her nose in thought.

“I like the idea…  I just suck at cooking.”

She responded after a few moments.  Izuku gave the list another look.

“Is there something else that might be better then?”

He asked, and Mina pointed at the one she thought she might be able to work with.  Izuku’s face turned bright red.  Mina had pointed to the giving date ideas to a friend prompt.

“I…  I guess?”

He said, unsure about how else to respond.  He wanted to make sure that the girl would be able to contribute in an effective manner so she didn’t feel like she wasn’t doing anything.  Mina gave him a worried look as he chewed his bottom lip.

“We don’t have to do that one if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

Izuku shook his head.

“No, it’s fine…  I just…  Well I never had friends to give advice too.  Not really anyways.  Kacchan stopped hanging out with me when we were little since he thought I was quirkless due to being a late bloomer….”

Mina gave him a contemplative look, then looked down at the prompt paper once more.

“There’s one that talks about what we would think would be a perfect gift to give someone.  We could do that one?”

She pointed out, noting a prompt near the bottom where Izuku had been resting his hands before.  Izuku glanced down to see what she was talking about, his face taking a lighter look.

“That would be perfect!  Are you sure that one would be okay though Ashido-san?”

Mina gave him a wide grin.

“Totally! It's kind of a combination of both ideas right?”

“In a way.  We could turn it into both somehow?”

“I like the way you think Midoriya~.”

* * *

Since the next day was a weekend, and Saturday classes didn’t last as long as those during the week, Mina and Izuku met up after class to discuss how they were going to do their conversation.

“I don’t think that’s the word we need.”

Izuku said, glancing between the word Mina had written down in the script, and his English dictionary.

“Really?  But isn’t that what that word means?”

Mina asked, her eyes narrowed at the word in question.  Izuku nodded, but then he noted he should clarify.

“That word works in certain situations.  This one is not one of them.”

He explained, reading the definition given in Japanese next to the word.  Mina groaned and thudded her head down on the table.

“I hate English…  Why is it so hard?”

Izuku gave a nervous laugh, then patted her on the shoulder.

“You’ll pick it up.  Even if you can’t speak it well, you’ll remember the stuff we’ve learned and it will help you later.”

He said, trying to cheer the girl up.  Mina glanced up at him with a small grin.

“Thanks Midori.”

She said, and she watched him flush and fluster at the shortening on his name.

“Midori?”

He asked, and Mina shrugged the grin getting bigger.

“Your name is kinda long.  Midori flows better.”

She explained, and Midoriya, though still flustered, nodded.

“O…  Okay then.”

He said, voice slightly giddy, and Mina tilted her head in confusion at the tone but she didn’t say anything about it.  Instead she started looking at words that could be used instead of the one she had written.

“Would this one work?”

She asked, pointing to the word she was talking about.  Izuku looked at it, then flipped through his dictionary to look for it.

“That one works way better.”

He informed her upon finding it.  Mina beamed.

* * *

Soon the day of the presentation (Which coincided with Valentine’s Day) had come and gone in the blink of a class period.  Izuku, though, didn’t seem to notice that as much as the box of slightly deformed chocolates that were on his desk.  During their presentation, Mina had pulled out the box and handed it to him, and at first he thought it was just a prop, as did Mic, who let out a coo at the fact that the two had gone so far for his class.  Afterwards, when they were done, the boy tried to hand it back to her, only for her to shake her head with a flush of lilac.

“Those are for you.”

She had said, then she scurried back to her desk at a fast pace.  A little surprised and uncertain, Izuku took the box back to his desk and placed it on the surface.  That lead to this point now.  Izuku was in shock that Mina had given him chocolates, even more so that they were homemade.  His hand went to place the lid down, since he had been holding it since he had opened the box, but stopped when he saw what looked like a note taped to the inside of it.  Behind him, he vaguely heard him hear Mineta whine over how luck he was that he had gotten chocolate, but he ignored it, opting to take the note off the lid.  Pausing for a moment, he looked towards where Mina was and saw the girl talking to her friends.  She was obviously not watching to see if he opened the box.  Taking a deep breath, he opened the note and read it.

_Midori,_

_Thank you so much for helping me with the English during the presentation!  I don’t know if you’ll see this note, considering where I put it, but if you’re reading it…  I want to say thank you for more than that.  I want to thank you for being someone who is super inspiring.  You never seem to give up, no matter how hard life throws things at you.  I’m starting to wish I knew you better.  Maybe we can change that? -_ there were things crossed out after that line that Izuku had to scroll over- _I wanted to give this chocolate to you as a big thanks, and kind of a confession too.  I think you’re super sweet and I was wondering if maybe you would go to see a movie with me at some point?  You said that you wanted to see that new All Might movie right?  Maybe we could go together?  Maybe learn more about each other?  Anyways, I hope the chocolate is okay…  I’ve never handmade chocolate before…  Hopefully I won’t poison you…. -_ here the girl drew in some emojis-

_Happy Valentine’s Day!_

_-Mina_

Izuku’s face turned bright red, and he felt Mineta try to see what was in the note from over his shoulder.  Quickly he closed it and shoved it into his blazer pocket.  Mineta whined about how unfair that was, but Izuku ignored him as he reached for one of the chocolates.  Around him, the rest of the boys in the class (that actually cared about getting chocolates) had seemed to notice that the box Mina had given him was still in his possession and that he was reaching for one of the sweets.  He didn’t know if Mina was watching, but he didn’t care.  He picked up a piece and took a tiny bite of it.  The chocolate melted in his mouth.  He wanted to cry (he probably was because he heard freaking out around him).  It was some of the best chocolate he had ever tasted (and he said so out loud).  Somewhere off to the side, Mina broke out into a wide smile and her excitement was shared with the girls around her.

* * *

Later, Izuku told her that he would love to see the All Might movie with her.  The rest became history.


	6. Oh Christmas Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightly inspired by this Prompt:  
> Imagine person A of your OTP telling person B they are pregnant in the form of a baby-themed Christmas ornament.  
> Found here:  
> [OTP PROMPT TUMBLR](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/)

Izuku watched with a smile as his wife of two years began digging through the Christmas ornament storage box, debating which ones would be going onto the tree, and which ones wouldn’t.  It was endearing to see Mina bouncing around happily, thankfully having a rare day off from hero work, and even grander to be able to have his own day off for this moment to be seen.  With him being the Number One Hero, days off like this were even rarer than his gorgeous wife being able to get days off.  As though she felt him staring, Mina looked over at him with an amused grin on her own face.

“See something amusing Zuku?”

She asked, pointing to the smile on Izuku’s face.  Izuku blushed at being caught and cleared his throat before smiling again.

“No, but I see someone that makes me the happiest person in the world.”

He replied, and Mina’s face turned a darker shade of pink, almost turning purple, in response to the answer.

“You’re such a sap.”

She responded, shaking her head and abandoning the tree in order to walk over to Izuku and give him a kiss on the lips tenderly.  Izuku returned the gesture, sweeping the woman off her feet as he did so.  He then plopped her down on the couch and pulled away, causing Mina to give him a playful pout.

“Is this your way of subtly telling me to take a break Mr. Number One?”

She asked, and Izuku gave her a caring look in return.

“You were sick to your stomach again earlier today.  I think a break now and again today would be a way to prevent the feeling from coming back.”

Mina rolled her golden eyes, but held her hands up in defeat, knowing her husband would be adamant about his thought process.  But she wasn’t going to stay sitting down.

“Can I at least go make dinner?”

She asked, tone teasing.  Izuku blushed, and began to fluster.

“I didn’t mean that you couldn’t do anything!  I’m just worried because you haven’t been taking breaks as often as you probably should so you don’t feel nauseous again!”

He yelped, and that had Mina breaking out into laughter.

“I know Sweetie, I just saw it as an open opportunity to yank your chain.”

Izuku flustered at that and covered his face with his hands.  Mina laughed louder at that.  Embarrassing her husband was a fantastic pastime since he was still so darn adorable when he was embarrassed.

* * *

It was yet another day, three days until Christmas, and Mina found herself hunkered over the toilet.  This had been going on for a couple of weeks now, and it was starting to worry Izuku to no end.  Her wonderful husband had constantly been telling her that he would take however many days off he needed to in order to stay with her, but considering he was the number one hero, and she was already on sick leave, she just couldn’t let him do that.

“Mina, are you feeling better?”

Speaking of her worrying husband,  Izuku’s worried voice echoed into the room with those words causing her to smile slightly as she waited to see if her stomach was going to act up.  Considering that she hadn’t thrown up in at least ten minutes though, she was pretty sure this bought was over with.

“I’m done with being sick for today.”

She responded back, standing up gingerly and closing the lid of the toilet so that she could flush it.  There was a worried sound from outside the bathroom door, but Mina shrugged it off to move to the sink so she rinse her mouth out with mouthwash and brush her teeth.

“Mina, I’m serious, I could take off some time.  I’m sure the agency would understand.”

Izuku said, finally opening the door to the bathroom, having heard the flush and knowing that Mina would be fine with him entering now.  His wife was one of those who didn’t want anyone around them with they were being sick.  Mina shook her head as she brushed fiercely at her teeth.

“But Mina, this has be going on for a while!  I’m worried!”

The greenette walked over and wrapped his arms around Mina’s waist, propping his head on her shoulder and giving her a puppy pout in the mirror.  Mina just spit out the toothpaste in her mouth and gave a sigh in annoyance at the look her husband was pulling on her.

“Izuku, you’re going to be late.  If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll go and see the doctor today.”

She said, turning in the others hold so that she was leaning against the sink.  Izuku, who had to move his chin so that she could do her spin, gave her a look that said he was trying to read her.  She gave him a pout in response.

“I’m serious.  Trust me?”

She asked in the sweetest voice she could manage through how tired she was suddenly feeling.  Izuku gave a sigh and rested his forehead against hers.

“Fine.”

He groaned, and Mina gave him a happy smile and a peck on the lips in response.  Izuku returned the peck with his own before he pulled away and checked the clock they kept in the bathroom.

“I’ve got to go.  I’ll see you later okay?”

Izuku asked, and Mina gave him a thumbs up as he pulled away.

“For sure.  Go kick so tail, Deku~.”

She chirped, and Izuku gave a laugh and returned the thumbs up.

“I’ll see you soon Pinky, the love of my life”

He responded, and dodged the towel being thrown at him by his wife.

“That was my old name and you know it!  And you are so cheesy!”

The woman yelped with a blush as her husband vanished out the bathroom door continuing to chuckle.  This left Mina standing the bathroom blushing, before she burst out into little giggles as the front door opened and closed.

* * *

As promised, Mina found herself in the doctor’s office, waiting for her name to be called later that day.  She didn’t particularly like or dislike being there, but the wait was enough to make her bored and cause her to shift in her seat every once in awhile to get more comfortable.

“Midoriya Mina?”

A nurse called from the doorway to the back, causing the pinkette to hop up from her seat and make her way over, a small blush on her face upon hearing the last name she still wasn’t used to, even after two years.

“If you’ll just follow me this way Midoriya-san, we can get you set up.”

The nurse said, giving Mina a kind smile, then leading her into the back.

* * *

After going through the usually pre-checks, the nurse told Mina that the doctor would be with her soon, and left her to her own devices in her private waiting area.  Everything had been okay from what she had been told, though that didn’t explain why she was feeling nauseous every morning for a while now.  Or the fatigue that she had been quietly fighting off with her usual chipperness in order to not worry her worrybug of a husband.  As she thought about this, there was a knock on the door to her room, and a man walked in.

“Hello Midoriya-san, I’m your doctor Dr. Shimizu.  I’ve read that you’ve been fatigued and nauseous lately?”

The man said, moving to sit down at the desk in the room.  Mina nodded.

“Yeah, but the nausea doesn’t always stay around, sometimes it’s only in the morning, or when I smell pork.”

She explained.  The man gave an understand nod, though there was a light smile on his face.

“Ah.  Then I think I may have an idea as to what is going on.  Do you mind if I take a blood sample?”

He asked, and Mina, though confused, nodded.  The man stood up then and told Mina he would be back once he had everything ready.

* * *

Mina stared at the doctor after some time had passed and the test had been processed.  Her mind was still trying to wrap around the information she had learned.

“I’m…  I’m pregnant?”

She asked, her voice higher pitched, but containing some held in happiness.  She was sure that the doctor didn’t need to lose his hearing from her screaming in joy…  Or fear…  Or both?  The doctor nodded  in response and gave her a happy smile.

“Yes, you are.  Congratulation Midoriya-san.”

He responded, then he turned serious.

“There are some things we need to discuss now though.  I know that you’re a Pro Hero, but you’re going to need to be taken off of active duty until the baby is born.  You’re also going to need to start taking prenatal vitamins…”

The man started, going on to explain other things Mina was going to have to take into consideration during her pregnancy.  The whole time Mina nodded, but her mind was going around in circles.  Thankfully, seeming to know that her mind was occupied, the doctor began to hand her pamphlets with the information she would need to know, as well as a prescription for the vitamins.  He also wrote out his orders for her work place, along with a doctors note.  Mina took all the items still in a daze, and let herself be led out of the back to the front of the office.  Once she was outside the building she paused a little ways away from the door and then looked at the sky, a smile crossing her face.

“I can’t believe it.”

She whispers, then she had a thought and her hand went to pull out her cellphone.  Finding the number she was looking for, she hit the call button and held it to her ear.  It didn’t take long for the person on the other line to answer.

“Hello?  Mina?”

Midoriya Inko’s voice said from the other side of the line.

“Hi Mama Mido~!  I was wondering if I could call a family meeting at your place?  Without Izuku there.  It’s for a surprise for him.”

She said, knowing that if she didn’t answer right away the other woman would most likely jump to conclusions.

“Of course dear!  That’s so precious!”

Inko responded happily from the other line.

“When should I expect you and your family?”

“I’m going to call them next and check with them, then I’ll get back to you.”

“Okay dear!  I’ll talk to you then alright?”

“Yep!  Later Mama Mido!~”

* * *

After much cheering and congratulations, Mina was sure that her family had come up with the best way to inform her husband of the new development in their life.  In fact, she was staring at the ornament she had picked up from the craft store.  It was a cute little thing with three snowmen on it that could be decorated however the owner wanted, then you could add the names of your family to it.  She had already finished her and Izuku’s snowmen, but she wasn’t sure what to do about the tinier of the three.  She was staring at it in thought then she looked back at the two she had just finished.  The idea hit her instantly.  Her hands moved to combine some of the details from the two onto the one.  Once she was done she held it away from her and smiled.

“Perfect!  Now to let this dry and add the names to it!”

She said happily, going to hide the drying ornament behind some of her things on one of the window seals that didn’t face towards the outside too much.  She did that in just the right amount of time too, because as soon as the little surprise was hidden, the front door opened and a tired Izuku came into the home.

“I’m home.”

The man called, smiling slightly as Mina pranced over to him and pulled him into a hug.

“Welcome home.  Tough day?”

She asked, and Izuku groaned.

“You haven’t seen the news today then.  I had to help pull people out of a train crash.”

Izuku’s tone was tense and upset, and Mina frowned worriedly.

“How bad was it?”

“Lots of injured.  We got there fast enough to prevent more than the four deaths.  Doesn’t make it any easier.”

Mina tightened her hug and nuzzled his shoulder.

“I know.  Why don’t we huddle down huh?  Watch a movie, let you unwind.  Maybe tomorrow you can see about donating some funds to help with paying for the funerals?”

That seemed to be the right thing to say, because Izuku pulled away and gave her a soft smile.

“That sounds like a plan.  Though day after tomorrow should also be the day we get ready to be invaded by our families.”

Though the tone was tired, at least Izuku was trying to cheer up.  Mina was glad she could help with the the process.

“By the way…  How did the doctors visit go?”

Izuku asked, and Mina patted him on the back as she pulled away.

“It went fine.  There isn’t anything wrong.”

She assured him, but Izuku looked concerned still.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

* * *

Christmas day came rather quickly after that.  Izuku had indeed reached out to the families who had lost their loved ones and offered to pay for the funerals.  There had been tears and thanks and Izuku found himself feeling better for being able to ease some of the burden for those who would be mourning during the holiday season.  Then, as was said, the next day after that was taken up by cleaning and getting ready for the family to come the next day.  During that time, there was also the need to fight off the worry that still plagued Izuku as Mina would inevitably find herself worshiping porcelain in the mornings (and again when Izuku thought to cook Katsudon for dinner which he promptly stopped in the middle of and put everything away for fear of making her sicker), but she managed to keep his worry down some by saying it was nerves (though that brought a whole new round of worrying for her to deal with).

Even though they originally had planned to exchange gifts on Christmas Eve, Mina had convinced Izuku to postpone it so that the whole family could be together.  Though he was confused with the change of plans, Izuku relented and that night, while he was off to bed, Mina snuck her completed ornament from it’s hiding spot to put on a bottom branch near where the presents were.  Mission accomplished, she too went to bed, happily snuggling into her husband’s hold when he offered it, and laying her head on his chest as the two fell asleep.

So here it was, morning, bright and cheery, and the day that Mina was going to reveal her little secret…  After she was done worshiping porcelain and once the family had arrived.  Outside the bathroom, she could hear Izuku opening the door to greet someone, most likely having heard a knock that she couldn’t.  From the loudness that followed, it was her family.

“Mina…?”

Izuku knocked on the door to the bathroom.

“Be right there Zuku.”

She responded, and slowly got herself to her feet.  She waited a few moments to see if the action was going to upset her stomach again, the closed the lid to the toilet and flushed.

“Are you sure you’re okay?  Why would you be so nervous about today?”

Izuku asked through the door as Mina began scrubbing the heck out of her mouth with toothpaste and her toothbrush.  Spitting out the foam in her mouth, she rinsed, then walked over to the door and opened it.  Izuku stood worriedly in front of her.

“Zuku.  I’m completely okay.  And I have a reason to be nervous.  I got a super special gift for you.”

She responded before passing him, with a pat to his shoulder, so that she could greet her family and Inko who had arrived at the same time.

* * *

“Alright, time for presents.  Izuku, why don’t you pass them out?”

Inko said after the group had finished eating and had settled around the living room to open presents.

“I bet Mina got Zu something special and sappy.”

One of Mina’s sisters said, making a grossed out face.

“So what if I did?”

Mina shot back with a smile, sticking her tongue out at said sister when they made the grossed out face even more exaggerated.

“We won’t know if you two don’t stop.”

Mina’s father cut in, humor in his voice as he watched Izuku doing the placating hands from where he was on the floor.  Izuku gave him a thankful look as the two siblings stopped exchanging faces at each other.  Instead, Mina’s eyes trained on her husband as he decided to go in for the presents.  Then he paused, his eyes narrowing in on something that had not been on the tree before.  Reaching for it, he pulled the ornament of the tree and stared at it.  The two grown snowmen were painted in what looked like his and Mina’s costumes…  Or close to it.  The third, littler snowman  looked like the person was trying to mix the two in some way.  But that wasn’t what caught his eye.  Nope, what caught his eye was the fact that the little snowman had “Little Midori” written on it.  Izuku’s eyes widened and he turned them to his wife who sat squirming in her seat.

“Mina…  Are you…?”

He started, and Mina, unable to contain herself, nodded fiercely.  Izuku was quick to put the ornament down before he made his way over to his wife on his knees and pulled her into a hug.

“This is amazing!”

Izuku whispered in awe, while Mina giggled through happy tears.

“You’re going to be an awesome dad, Zu.”

She whispered and Izuku nuzzled her cheek then.

“EW AFFECTION!”

Mina’s two sisters shouted in unison, while her two brothers made gagging noises from where they were.

“Congrats you two!”

Mina’s mom cheered, while Mina’s dad chuckled at the whole thing.  Inko sat in tears where she was, though she was laughing as well.

* * *

Later that night, Izuku was lying awake with Mina snuggled against him as the two got comfortable enough to sleep.

“You know….”

Izuku started, and Mina gave a hum of confusion.

“You know what, Zu?”

She asked, confused as to why her husband hadn’t finished his thought.

“You know…  It should have been obvious to me.  Throwing up every morning…  Aversion to pork…  Lack of normal energy….”

Izuku sounded like he was starting to piece together everything in a horrified tone.  Mina couldn’t help it.  She started laughing.

“Zu…  I love you so damn much!  Don’t ever change!”

She said through her laughter.  Izuku sputtered for a few moments, then he two burst out laughing.  He couldn’t ask for anything better in life than the family he had, and the one he and Mina were about to start.


	7. Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday: Same Hairstylist

There are many places that one can expect to see their classmates.  Seeing them at your salon, however, was one of those places that Izuku was not expecting.

* * *

“Ashido-san?”

Izuku was surprised when he first entered the salon he had been going to his whole life, since it was the only place that seemed to know how to handle his unruly curls.  The girl in question looked up from the magazine she had been flipping through mundanely.

“Midoriya?”

The pinkette hopped up from her seat, placing the magazine down in it and made her way over to him.

“Fancy seeing you here!”

Izuku nodded at the statement.

“Do you come here too?  I've never seen you here before.”

Mina nodded with a grin.

“Yeah! I make the trek from where I live to here all the time.  They're the only place that doesn't screw up my hair.  Can't say I've seen you here either.”

She gestured for him to sit in the seat next to the one she had been in.  Izuku nodded and made his way to the seat in question, taking a seat.  Mina took her seat once more, moving the magazine.

“When's your appointment?”

The pinkette asked, and Izuku looked up at the clock.

“In an hour, but I got here early so that I could beat the foot traffic.”

Mina nodded in understanding.

“Totally understand that.  Mine should be starting any second.  My usual person had someone who wanted a dye job, so she's taking longer than normal.”

“Well, would you look at that!  My two favorite people!”

Someone said right after Mina finished speaking, cutting off anything Izuku could have said in response.  Both teens looked over at the speaker.

“Takahashi-San!/Taka-Chan!”

The two said in greeting , as the woman laughed at how in sync they were.

“Wait… You have Takahashi-San/Taka-Chan as your hairstylist too?”

Takahashi laughed louder,

“Your both part of my regular customer crowd.”

She explained, then she waved at Mina.

“Come on girl, I see split ends that need help.  Now.”

Mina giggled as the woman shooed her towards her station.

“Want to sit with us?  I'm sure Mina would love to hear your analyzing ability.  Plus I want to hear all about some of the new quirks you've seen.  It's been too long.”

Izuku tilted his head, biting his lip.

“But won’t Ashido-San mind?”

As though summoned, said girl appeared back in the waiting area.

“Come on Midoriya!  It'll be fun! Besides, we hardly talk or see each other outside of school!  Might as well now while the opportunity is here.”

She was smiling wide.  Takahashi gave her a fake stern look.

“Didn't I tell you to sit missy?”

Mina giggled and headed back to the station.  Seeing as he had permission, Izuku walked over to where there was an extra stool (usually used for parents whose kids were getting hair cuts) and sat down.

* * *

“How do you get all that just by watching someone for only a few minutes?  Midori, are you sure that that’s not your quirk?”

Takahashi asked, her eyes not leaving Mina’s hair as she finished cutting off the last of the split ends that so offended her and the girl the hair belonged to.  Izuku blushed a deep red and went to say something, only to stop due to Mina interrupting.

“Midori?  Oh my gosh that is such a cute nickname!  Can I use it to?  And no way Taka-Chan!  Though he’s super smart, that totally isn’t his quirk!  His is a super flashy strength augmentation!”

She asked, glancing at Izuku through the mirror first then Takahashi.  Izuku turned redder, while Takahashi’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Sure…  I don’t mind?”

Izuku shyly responded to Mina’s question.  Then Takahashi jumped in.

“Midori, when did you get your quirk?  I thought they said you were quirkless.”

This gained Mina’s attention, and Izuku looked down at his hands which fidgeted nervously in his lap.

“I developed it ten months before the entrance exam.”

He responded, voice quiet.

“I didn’t know that.  That explains so much.  How many times have you seen Recovery Girl since the start of school?”

Izuku blinked at Mina inserting herself into the conversation once more, and then he watched Takahashi frown deeply into the mirror, eyes piercing him through her reflection.

“I knew you were reckless, but good lord Midori.  How many heart attacks has your poor mother gone through.”

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck with an ashamed look.

“Too many?”

He asked, and then Takahashi’s face lightened.

“You’re probably damn right.  And…  Done!  Alright Mina, you’re good to go.”

She said, changing the topic as she removed the cape from Mina’s person.  The pinkette sprang up from the seat and moved closer to the mirror.

“Amazing as always Taka-Chan~.”

She cheered, turning to the woman and giving her a thumbs up.  Takahashi took a mock bow.

“Your praise is too much.”

The woman responded with a teasing tone, then she turned to Izuku.

“Just one moment Midori.  Need to sweep this up.”

She said, then she went for the broom and dustpan nearby.  Mina had, at that point, moved to the front to pay, then she skipped her way back to the station.

“Not leaving?”

Takahashi asked, as she swept the hair on the floor up into the dustpan.

“Naw, I think I’ll stay and continue talking with you and Midori.  We don’t get this much time to talk in school.”

She responded, and then she did something Izuku was not expecting.  She shooed him over on the stool and sat down on the edge he had moved over from.  This made the greenette blush brightly.

“Oh!  You wanted me to get up?  Sorry!”

He said quickly, trying to stand up, only for Mina to grab his arm and keep him in place.

“Nope, this is what I wanted.  You’re all good.”

She responded with a grin and Izuku blushed a deeper red.  Takahashi laughed at this, all the while dumping the hair in the dust pan into the trash.

“Alright Midori, you’re up.”

She said, and Izuku gave a quick nod, hopping up from the stool, which Mina scooted onto fully, and sat down in the chair.  Takahashi placed the broom away and walked over to put the cape on the boy.

“Oh my goodness Midori…  What have you been doing to your poor hair?”

The woman asked, a frown on her face as she grabbed the items she would need to work on his hair.  Izuku gave a nervous laugh.

“Class.”

He responded, and really it was all he needed to say, but Takahashi looked annoyed.

“Some of these ends look like they grew back from being singed.  That Bakugou kid still giving you issues?”

Mina frowned at hearing that and Izuku gave a nervous laugh.

“No.  I mean, he’s in my class, and we had an exercise a while back where he was using his quirk…  Because it was a practice battle!”

“You should have seen how Midori dodged him!  He was awesome!”

Mina interjected, trying to make the conversation change directions.  Takahashi gave the girl a raised eyebrow through the mirror.

“Sounds like you have an admirer Midori.”

She said, and Mina’s face turned lilac.  Izuku gave a nervous laugh.

“Well…  I think that Ashido-San’s quirk is cooler than mine.”

He said instead of commenting.  Mina turned a darker shade of lilac.

“No way.  Midori, you’re quirk is way cooler!  And you rocked the Sports Competition!  And please, call me Mina!  You’re so formal Midori!”

“But you made it to the third round too Ashi-...  Um… -Izuku so darn unsure about the switch…  He felt like this was the Tsuyu situation all over again-  Mina-San! -here Mina sighed, but guessed that was the best she was going to get at the moment-  That is still amazing!  You have such a versatile quirk!”

Takahashi stayed quiet, a smile on her face as the two started some sort of awkwardly adorable praise war.  Internally, however, the woman was squealing and sailing on that ship.

* * *

Two days later, Izuku was walking into the classroom, planning to head over to his desk like normal, only to stop and jump right outside the classroom door as a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Heya, Midori!”

Mina’s cheerful voice chirped and Izuku looked behind him with wide eyes.  Fully realizing he was okay, he relaxed and gave the girl a small smile.

“Hi, Mina-San.”

He responded and the girl gave him false glare.

“Drop the ‘San’ and we’ll be golden.”

She said, tone playfully teasing.  Izuku blushed.

“Give…  Give me time on that?”

He asked, and Mina sighed, but her playful glare was gone and replaced with a smile.

“Fine.  Also, sorry for the scare.  I forgot that you’re a bit jumpy Midori.”

Izuku waved it off.

“Don’t worry about it.  I just didn’t expect it.”

He responded, happy the girl seemed to accept that.

“What the hell…?  Hey, Deku, stop fucking flirting in front of the door!  And what the fuck is with the matching hair cut?  You know what?  I don’t fucking care!  Move away from the door!”

Katsuki’s angry voice snapped from behind the two causing them to jump in unison.  Looking at the blond behind them, then at each other, they bolted apart and let him through, all while blushing profusely.


	8. Of Nidorans and Meetings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday Special: Pokemon.

Izuku was having an issue with his Nidoran.  The pink Pokemon was seeming to be throwing a fit about something, and he could not, for the life of him, understand why.  It had started as soon as he had entered the PokeCenter in Hau’oli City.  Having left his home in Kanto in order to take part in the Island Trials (something he was following in the footsteps of his ideal and teacher All Might in), he was expecting his best friend to be fine with coming to a new place, since the Pokemon was always one to run around and explore.  This was not at all that reaction.  Instead, his Pokemon seemed to be beyond upset about what had happened.

“Ni, what’s wrong?”

The boy asked, reaching out to try and pet the Pokemon, only to be dodged and the Nidoran to hide on the other side of the table he had taken a seat at.  Izuku blinked in shock and looked around to see if there was anything he could use to lure his friend back to him.  All he could see were some confused looks, and the cafe.  An idea hit him, and he got up to go to the cafe and get some Pokepuffs, since he had heard they were a big thing here in Alola to help with Pokemon and Trainer relationships.  As he walked away from the table, he couldn’t help but feel a bit discouraged about how his trip was starting out.

After talking to the man running the cafe, getting himself a drink, and Ni some Pokepuffs, he turned around and blinked as he noticed a girl his age sitting at his table petting Ni.  Unsure of what to do, he approached the table and placed his drink down on it, ready to say something to the Pinkette.

“Sorry about this.  He suddenly charged at me and dragged me over to the table.”

The girl said, looking up from Ni as she noticed his feet.  Izuku couldn’t help but try and blink away the blindness that came over him at the girl’s smile.

“Um…  It’s okay.  I was just surprised to see him acting friendly.  He was throwing a fit before.  That’s why I was over at the cafe…  To get these.”

Izuku held up a few Pokepuffs he had received, the others already having been put away.  The girl giggled at that and looked down at the Nidoran, who was pawing at one of the Pokeballs on her belt.

“Oh!  Maybe he was lonely!  Is he your only Pokemon?”

She asked, grabbing at the ball Ni had been pawing.  Izuku nodded shyly putting away the no longer needed puffs.

“Yeah.  He was the only one I was ever able to befriend and catch growing up.”

The girl gave him a smile at that.

“He saw something in you he really liked then.”

Izuku flushed at that and looked at Ni, who was watching the girl’s hand that had her Pokeball.  Then a thought hit him.

“Ah!  Sorry, I didn’t give you my name did I?  I’m Midoriya Izuku, I’m from Kanto.  I’m here for the Island Trials.”

Izuku introduced himself, holding his hand out to the girl.  The girl’s face lit up as she took it.

“That’s such a coincidence!  I’m from Kanto and here for the Trials too!  My name’s Ashido Mina.  Call me Mina!  Can I call you Izuku?”

Izuku blinked at the information, but once his mind caught up to everything else, he nodded with a blush.

“Sure, you can if you want to.  I mean, I don’t see a problem with it.  Wow, the world is super small if we came from the same place for the same reason.  What are the odds of something like that...”

Then he descended into mumbling.  Mina raised an eyebrow, her head tilting to the side in both awe and confusion as she started being unable to understand anything the boy was saying.  Ni, seeing his trainer and friend go into another one of his strange mumble fests, rolled his eyes and bit at the others pants leg yanking harshly.  Izuku ended up on the ground due to not expecting the action.

“Ni!”

He gasped, staring at the Pokemon that stared back at him in a deadpan manner.  That’s when Izuku noticed Mina’s confused look as he got back on his feet.

“Oh…  I was mumbling again wasn’t I?”

He asked, and Ni gave a huff in response before looking back towards the Pokeball in Mina’s hand.  Mina, too, snapped out of her confusion and smiled.

“Right.  Let me introduce you to my Pokemon.”

She grabbed another one of her Pokeballs at that moment, and raised it and the one that was already in her hand.  After she hit the buttons on the fronts, there were two red beams of light and two Pokemon appeared, one being a blue Nidoran and the other was a Vileplume.

“These are my babies!  The Vileplume is Pinky and the Nidoran is A.Q..  Pinky has been with me since I was little and I caught A.Q. about a month ago.”

Izuku smiled at the Pokemon, but before he could say anything, Ni ran over to A.Q. and the two began to jump around each other like they were greeting an old friend.  Mina blinked at this, as did Izuku, before the girl seemed to have a realization.

“Oh my Gosh!  You must be the Nidoran that was always visiting us!  That’s it isn’t it?  No wonder you dragged me over to the table!”

Ni gave her a nod and then went back to nuzzling A.Q..  Izuku blinked in surprise when he heard that.

“So that’s why he was always running off.  He was visiting you and A.Q..”

He looked at the two Nidoran, watching as they began to run circles around Pinky, who seemed to be scolding them.  Mina looked at him as he said this.

“The world is such a small place!  I always thought he was a wild Pokemon that had taken a fancy to A.Q..  When I offered to catch him he would always leave.  Guess I know why now.  He already had someone he loved and didn’t want to leave, even if it meant being away from his crush.”

Izuku burst out blushing at the fact that the other girl had said that Ni loved him, but it deepened when Mina said that Ni had a crush.

“Seriously?”

He squeaked, and Mina burst out laughing.

“You can’t see it?”

She asked, and then she began to lightly tease the blushing boy with telling him things about how Ni and A.Q. would interact.  Izuku’s eyes just kept getting wider.

“Oh man…  I would feel so bad separating them then…”

He grumbled, and he looked at Ni.

“Well, we could always travel together.  That way they wouldn’t have to be!  We can always figure out the details once everything else is done too.”

Mina suggested, and Izuku looked at her with a thrilled expression.

“If you don’t mind doing that…  That would great!”

* * *

Ni and A.Q. watched as their trainers continued to talk, then they looked at each other.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?”

A.Q. asked, and Ni nodded.

“I think they would make excellent mates.”

He agreed.  Off to the side Pinky sighed.

“Oh no…  I’m stuck with shippers….”


End file.
